


let’s hang out

by titaniumsansa



Series: A Softer World [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: A softer world - Freeform, F/F, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Roommates, Snaibsel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Artemis tells Zatanna that she doesn't know what true love is-but she wants to hang out with her until they die. Based off a Softer World prompt. Snaibsel.





	let’s hang out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> The prompt for this fic is: I don’t know what the fuck true love even is but I do want to hang out with you for basically the rest of my life. (let’s hang out - TO THE DEATH  
> I do not own anything.

Artemis is sprawled on a couch in Zatanna’s library when she finally decides to say it. There’s walls of books around her, a circle of them surrounding Zatanna from her spot on the rug a few feet away. Artemis hasn’t been to her apartment in actual days and she finds herself wanting to just stay with Zatanna.

“Zatanna?” Artemis asks, waiting to make sure her best friend isn’t lost in 17th century grimoires and is actually listening. This is important and she needs to make sure it comes out this time.

“Yeah?” Zatanna looks up, first to Artemis and then to the ornate clock on the wall. They should probably get lunch and she needs to stretch, her legs are starting to fall asleep.

“I don’t know what the fuck true love even is but I do want to hang out with you for basically the rest of my life,” Artemis says and Zatanna grins.

“So basically you’re saying “let’s hang out till we die?” Zatanna asks and Artemis nods.

“That was basically my plan. What do you want for lunch?” Zatanna asks.

“So that’s that?” Artemis asks, and Zatanna nods. They’ve both dated other people, both want roommates, there’s no one else they’d rather hang with till they both die.

“Yeah. Do you want to move in?” Zatanna asks, stomach growling.

“You’re offering?” Artemis asks, wondering if she heard Zatanna correctly.

“The offer was always open to you. You know that,” Zatanna says, and Artemis thinks of all the people they’ve dated but never really showed to each other. Living with Zatanna while dating other people would have been weird.

“But you got the part where I basically said I’m in love with you right?” Artemis feels like she needs to ask, just in case Zatanna’s thinking about lunch or spells or the million other things she might have on her mind.

“Yeah. I’m in love with you too. We’ll figure it out as we go,” Zatanna tells her.

“I want Chinese food,” Artemis says and Zatanna grins at her. That’s that, they’ll move her stuff after lunch and figure it out. It’s been time for a change anyway, and there’s a few too many memories of Wally in that apartment-some of his stuff she needs to give to him.

They’ll figure it out, but in the meantime, they’re just going to hang out.


End file.
